lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Ultimate Island Guide
"The Ultimate Island Guide" is the 31st and the final issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. This issue includes interviews with almost all of the main cast through all six seasons, although a large number of the interviews are from years ago. It also features a number of articles dedicated to the fact that the show has come to an end, and interviews some prominent crew members. Regular Segments By the Fire Honoring Lost's flashbacks, we've fused classic interviews from the past 30 issues (chec how the cast though Lost may have developed) with brand new, post-finale chats.... Terry O'Quinn A season four chat with the legend behind Locke and the Man in Black... Ian Somerhalder It's time to go back to season one with Boone Carlyle... Emilie de Ravin Claire Littleton's season four journey was very surprising... Dominic Monaghan Read how the actor saw Charlie developing, before his ill-fated end... Evangeline Lilly In a brand new interview, the actress reflects on her six island years... Matthew Fox Jack's off-screen alter ego talks about his season five experience... Josh Holloway A Classic By the Fire with James 'Sawyer/LaFleur' Ford... Elizabeth Mitchell Fine out what the Juliet actress thought about season three... Michael Emerson The brilliance behind Ben reflects on the final season... Nestor Carbonell The Alpert actor was just as shocked about Ab Aeterno as the rest of us... Yunjin Kim Relieve where the Sun actress thought Lost would head after season three... Daniel Dae Kim Sun's other half praises the way Lost was cast and developed... Adewale Akkinuoye-Agbaje The goliath behind Mr. Eko talked to use just after he joined the show... Sam Anderson & L. Scott Caldwell Rose & Bernard, reunited... Michelle Rodriguez After Ana Lucia's death, the acress looked back at her Lost adventure... Maggie Grace Flash back to season two for this classic Shannon interview... Naveen Andrews The assassin actor discusses Sayid's season four search for redemption... Henry Ian Cusick As Desmond's powers emerged, see where Cusick thought they'd take him... Jeremy Davies Find out why the wonderful Faraday actor was so perfect for the scientific role... Rebecca Mader The hilarious and charming Charlotte actress talks season four's saga... Harold Perrineau "Waaaalt!" We rewind to the first two seasons with the man behind Michael... Jeff Fahey The generous soul responsivle for Frank Lapidus recalls joining the show... Jorge Garcia Finally, the new man in charge! Circa season four, here's what Garcia thought about Hurley... Beyond the Hatch New Transmissions Exclusive photography from the last two Lost events, from Los Angeles and New York... The Blast Door Map Get ready to study the work of the great Stuart Radzinsky, from deep inside the Swan... Exclusive 'Salvaged' Offer Like the look of this new Lost merchandise? We can offer you, dear reader, free shipping... The Kate Escape See a storyboard-to-screen comparison of how Kate's Swan air duct adventure played out... Judgement Day Enjoy the original storyboards of the smoke monster versus Mr. Eko... Happy 100th Episode Characters made of icing, and the coolest treat ever made, thanks to Ace of Cakes... Beyond Good & Evil Revisit the set for Across the Sea's incredible origin story for Jacob and his brother... The Other Damon & Carlton on Set Lost's Executive Producers headed to the island for the shooting of The End... The Final Score Lost's Academy Award-winning composer Michael Giacchino, looks back on his music... Ice Station Hero Discover the production story behind how the frozen donkey wheel came to be... Using the Initiative Iain Lee, Geeky Tom, and Paul Terry face a farewell Lost Initiative interrogation... How They Made Lost Find out just how the producers put together and handled the smooth sailing of the show... Letting Go It's almost time to move on. Here are some emotional on-set flash-sideways memories... The Departure To round off this Lost Magazine finale, Editor PT loks back over his time with the island... Dear Diary These fine actors told us what they will think when they reminisce about Lost... Daniel Roebuck Francois Chau William Mapother Nestor Carbonell L. Scott Caldwell Andrea Gabriel Sean Whalen Sonya Walger Rebecca Mader Lance Reddick Harold Perrineau Category:Stubs Category:Update